Sirzechs Lucifer
Summary Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, is the older brother of Rias Gremory. Known as the Crimson Satan, he is the leader of the Four Great Satans who rule the Underworld with the title of "Lucifer". Sirzechs was originally the intended heir of the House of Gremory. He is also the childhood friend and rival of Ajuka Beelzebub, both being extremely powerful. In the past there was a quarrel between the Satan faction, who wanted to continue the War against Angels and Fallen Angels, and the Anti-Satan faction, who wants to stop for the sake of the Devils, that Sirzechs was part of. Sirzechs, at the time, was an ace of the Anti-Satan faction alongside Ajuka and was even called a Hero. The result of the quarrel was the fleeing of the Satan faction to the end of the Underworld, and the creation of the current Devil society. Sirzechs having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. In fact, In his true form, Sirzechs takes a form of the Power of Destruction in the shape of a human with crimson aura. Sirzechs is shown to be kind and caring towards others and prefer to have things sorted out through talking instead of fighting. Despite being a Satan, Sirzechs has a very laid-back personality. However, he does have a serious side which he has only revealed twice, during his fight against Creuserey Asmodeus and his confrontation with Hades. Sirzechs is considered as a siscon because of his deep love for his younger sister, Rias Gremory, and as an overprotective father. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Sirzechs Lucifer Origin: High School DXD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil, Pure-blooded devil, Super Devil (Satan) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Shapeshifting, Flight, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can disintegrate matter into nothingness with the Power of Destruction, Teleportation, Hypnotism Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (As a Super Devil, he's far superior to other Satan Class Devils like Serafall and is stated to be able to rival the Gods.) | At least Island level, likely higher (In his true form he is considered one of the top ten strongest beings in the world, and Azazel stated that his power was over ten times stronger than that of the previous Lucifer. He is also comparable to Issei's DxD form and contributed to the destruction of one of Trihexa's cores) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Casually matched Issei's Triana forms while acting as Satan Red. Comparable to DxD Issei) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | At least Island Class, likely higher (Comparable to DxD Issei) Durability: Large Mountain level | Island level (Comparable to Issei's DxD form) Stamina: High (Managed to fight Trihexa shortly after helping to defeat Apophis) Range: Standard melee range normally, several kilometers with the Power of Destruction Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Although he is a goofy siscon and a bumbling father at home, Sirzechs is a terrifyingly skilled combatant who strikes fear into the most powerful gods of the various pantheons. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat, easily overwhelming Longinus wielders like Issei while acting as Satan Red. In addition, he is infamous for his prodigious magical talent, allowing him to control his bloodline's Power of Destruction with ease to circumvent his opponent's defenses and minimizing damage to the environment. Weaknesses: As a Devil, he is more vulnerable to abilities and items that possess holy qualities, such as Holy Swords, Holy Water, and the Light Weapons of Angels Notable Attack/Techniques: Power of Destruction: Sirzechs inherited the Power of Destruction from his mother. He has overwhelming mastery of his Power of Destruction that allows him to eliminate anything it touches. Azazel had stated that the main reason why Sirzechs was chosen to be a Satan was due to his mastery of the Power of Destruction. * Ruin the Extinct ': Sirzechs is able to form his Power of Destruction by focusing its power into numerous highly mobile small spheres able to eliminate things without a trace as well as circumvent the defenses of his target, resulting in minimal damage to the surroundings. * '''Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction ': Sirzechs' true form. He can convert himself into the Power of Destruction that destroys everything regardless of his will. The full releasing of his powers caused an earthquake that was felt throughout the Realm of the Dead. According to Azazel, Sirzechs compresses the Power of Destruction into a human shape that releases demonic powers that are ten times more powerful than the original Lucifer. However, Sirzechs is unable to fully control it as the Power of Destruction spreads without his command. * '''Transformation: Sirzechs also appears to be proficient in using transformation magic, as Okita mentioned that he met Sirzechs in the form of a black cat. Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 6